


Foundation

by SynthDetectiveDiMA (WastelandCryptid)



Series: Untitled Gemwatch AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gem Fusion, Gemwatch AU, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelandCryptid/pseuds/SynthDetectiveDiMA
Summary: A gem none of them had met before approached the small group of Gemwatch agents, coming through an opening door. Red and gold, and standing slightly taller than the other agents, one of the gem’s two sets of arm was brandishing a powerful-looking crossbow. It was not until they noticed the gem placements that they lowered their weapons towards the newcomer.Not even in the newly recalled Gemwatch is fusion an unusual thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic uses gem names instead of human names or call signs, but there is a list of gems in the end notes.

It was not uncommon for the agents of Gemwatch to fuse before, or even in the middle of a battle. On the contrary, back before the last great battle against Homeworld, it was not an unusual sight for Grey Chalcedony to suddenly tower over them, and very few missions were carried out without Bloodstone taking the lead. 

 

That was long before the last war, but even in the newly recalled Gemwatch, fusion was not uncommon. 

 

Now, this could hardly be called a battle on a proper scale, but it was a genuine Gemwatch mission. A small group, lead by Hawk’s Eye, had been sent out to investigate rumours that Talon, an organisation consisting of corrupted gem soldiers lead in secret by gems from Homeworld itself, were using the ruins of an old Homeworld base as one of their current hideouts. 

 

Sphene had already fused to help combat the threat of the corrupted gems in the ruins, binding the destructive energy Jadeite would normally channel into to the orbs now circling around Sphene to the shurikens Serpentine wielded, their multiple arms readying yet another attack towards the oncoming enemies. Hawk’s Eye was flying above them, providing aerial support as well as watching for oncoming dangers, and Rhodochrosite was in her summoned mech, doing her best to bring down the corrupted gems. Sandstone and Serpentine’s brother, Blue Opal, had gone to search a different part of the old base, but they had no doubt found the enemy as well by this point.  

 

At a, most likely temporary, lull in the fight, a gem none of them had met before approached the small group of Gemwatch agents, coming into the base chamber through an opening door. Red and gold, and standing slightly taller than the other agents, one of the gem’s two sets of arms was brandishing a powerful-looking crossbow. It was not until they noticed the gem placements that they lowered their weapons towards the newcomer.

 

A teardrop shaped gem was placed on the left side of the larger gem’s chest, as well as a rectangular gem on the lower stomach. These were gems that all of them knew. They had, however, never met them in this form before.

 

“I am not surprised to finally meet you,” Sphene said to the other fusion. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I feel… stable,” he answered. “Alive.”

 

“Ooh, did the uncles finally fuse?” came the giggly sound of Rhodochrosite’s voice. She had let go of her summoned mech, and her form was almost comically small next to the much larger fusion.

 

“That they did,” he said, giving her a slight smile and a small tip of his hat. “I'm Fire Opal.”

 

“Well, Fire Opal, thank you. I can't wait to tell Chrysoprase I won.”

 

At first Fire Opal looked confused as to what she could mean, then, sighing, he dragged a hand across his face. 

 

“No, of course you would bet on their relationship,” he mumbled, to which Rhodochrosite simply smiled. They were interrupted by Hawk’s Eye, who finally landed beside them, having previously circled above.

 

“Fire Opal, status report,” she commanded. 

 

“Sandstone and Blue Opal was on their way towards what they believed to be a control center of some sort, when they were overwhelmed by Talon gem soldiers. They would not have won on their own, which lead to the decision to fuse. I took down as many as I could, bubbled and sent them back to the Watchpoint, but as their numbers dwindled, they retreated deeper into the base. I knew I would not be able to take out the whole control center, so I made the decision to return here to tell you of my findings,” Fire Opal told her. Hawk’s Eye nodded. 

 

“Good choice, agent,” she said, then turned to address all three of the gems before her. “We will follow Fire Opal and attempt to reach the base’s control center. Once there we will clear it out of any hostiles, then search the place for any useful information. In case of an encounter with the Talon affiliated Onyx, remember; you are not to engage the Onyx. These are direct orders from Pietersite. Understood?”

 

All three of the other gems nodded affirmatively. Hawk’s Eye turned to Fire Opal.

 

“Now, we don’t know you that well yet, but we do know that Sandstone usually tries to rile the Talon Onyx up in an attempt to get a reaction and expose a weakness, but I’m hoping you’re sensible enough to know that it’s an unnecessarily stupid plan to try to capture the Onyx.” Fire Opal chuckled at the comment. 

 

“Do not worry, Hawk’s Eye. I will not let Sandstone’s… as you said, “unnecessarily stupid” tendencies,” he answered, making air quotes as he spoke, “influence my judgement.”

 

“Good. Let's get going then.”

 

“Fire Opal, may speak to you for a moment in private before we proceed?” Sphene asked, looking to Hawk’s Eye for an okay. After a nod of approval and a request to “make it quick”, the two fusion gems went off to the side. 

 

“You can probably guess what I wished to speak about,” Sphene starts, “so I will not delay the mission too long.”

 

“It’s going to be about my existence, is it not?” Fire Opal answers. “That, and what Serpentine has to say to Blue Opal.”

 

“You would be correct.”

 

Sphene usually floated above the ground, feet close but not touching the floor, but now tucked their legs underneath them, in a manner similar to Jadeite. Fire Opal crossed one set of arms across his chest. 

 

“I know Serpentine is very happy that you exist, even though he will most likely pester both Sandstone and Blue Opal about it once I unfuse.” 

 

“Well, Serpentine is a little shit, so I wouldn’t put it past him,” Fire Opal said with a snort. “However, I do appreciate it, and while I know Blue Opal will be too proud to admit it, as well as reluctant to accept it, I know he is grateful for Serpentine’s acceptance.”

 

“You done?” came the voice from Hawk’s Eye across the chamber. Sphene fixed Fire Opal with a look, leaning their head to the side questioningly. Fire Opal gave a small nod in answer.

 

“Yeah, we were just finished talking,” Fire Opal shouted back, turning to walk back over to Hawk’s Eye and Rhodochrosite, Sphene following behind him.

“Let’s get back on track with the mission, shall we?”

 

“Yes, Fire Opal, let’s get going,” Hawk’s Eye answered.’

  
The group made their way back towards where Fire Opal had encountered the corrupted gem soldiers, where Sandstone and Blue Opal had fused. Fire Opal wasn’t exactly sure what to think about it, for he had only existed for about an hour. He felt stable, but above all else he felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this art by triptrippy](http://triptrippy.tumblr.com/post/145581280688), except in my fic, the fusion also has a cowboy hat.
> 
>  
> 
> Gemstones:  
> (in order of appearance/mention)  
> Grey Chalcedony - Ana/Reinhardt fusion  
> Bloodstone - Morrison/Reyes fusion  
> Sphene - Genji/Zenyatta fusion  
> Jadeite - Zenyatta  
> Serpentine - Genji  
> Hawk’s Eye - Pharah  
> Rhodochrosite - D.Va  
> Sandstone - McCree  
> Blue Opal - Hanzo  
> Fire Opal - McCree/Hanzo fusion  
> Chrysoprase - Lucio  
> Onyx- Reaper  
> Pietersite - Soldier: 76


End file.
